


The Empress

by Raziel12



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets cataloguing Elsa's rise to power after her father chooses to hone her powers instead of forcing her to conceal them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress

**The Queen Becomes An Empress**

After realising the inherent potential of Elsa’s powers, her father decided to pursue a rigorous training regiment. After his untimely death, Elsa was driven to seek ever greater levels of power and control. The death of her parents had taught her that anything - and anyone - could be taken from her unless she had the power to keep them safe.

Due to her greater control, Elsa feels comfortable enough to spend time with her sister. Whenever she isn’t training, Elsa is either with Anna or studying so that she will be fully prepared to take over once she comes of age. Her tutors have taught her all about the rise and fall of empires. She does not intend to let Arendelle fall. It will rise higher than any kingdom before it, and it will never fall.

By the time Elsa takes the throne, her powers have grown almost beyond comprehension. She invites the rulers of neighbouring kingdoms to an elaborate ball to celebrate her ascension to the throne. Midway through the ball, Anna is escorted from the hall by Arendelle’s royal guard and several of Elsa’s creations - tireless warriors of unbreakable ice who known neither pain, fear, or weariness. Elsa doesn’t want her sister to see what happens next. Anna is still far too kind.

Elsa then turns on the assembled leaders, murdering all of them and declaring war on their kingdoms. With their leaders dead, the surrounding kingdoms are caught completely flat-footed. Elsa lays waste to the fleets of the Southern Isles with her ice magic before unleashing her own fleets. Elsa’s snow soldiers lead the charge followed by thousands of Arendelle’s human soldiers. The Southern Isles mounts a desperate defence, but their armies are buffeted by blizzards while their towns and fortresses are frozen solid. Less than two weeks after the initial attack, the Southern Isles surrenders. Elsa executes all the remaining members of the Southern Isles royal family.

From there, Elsa turns her attentions elsewhere. The neighbouring kingdoms have realised how great a threat she is and have banded together in a bid to take Arendelle by force. It proves to be a massive mistake. With all of their armies gathered into a single, supposedly overwhelming force, Elsa finds it far too easy to bury thousands upon thousands of men under snow and ice. The survivors of the seemingly endless blizzard are then set upon by an army of her ice soldiers. Arendelle’s human armies take a few weeks to wipe out the stragglers and root out resistance forces.

With the bulk of her opponents’ military might broken, Elsa turns her attention to seizing control of their kingdoms. She uses her powers to destroy the harvest in Weselton, resulting in the starvation of thousands. After seeing this, the populace of the other kingdoms surrender, offering up their leaders in exchange for being spared. Elsa accepts the offer. Elsa executes them all. This time, Anna won’t stay away. She watches the whole thing, holding one of Elsa’s hands in hers the entire time

Having secured all of the neighbouring kingdoms, Elsa takes several years to consolidate her position. Her powers have grown to the point that she is capable of influencing the weather in far more subtle, and powerful, ways than simply creating blizzards. By altering the temperature of the air and ocean, she is able to soften the harshness of winter and usher in ever more bountiful springs and harvests. The peasantry, awed by the display, begin worshipping her as a living goddess. Elsa encourages them. The peasantry might one day find the courage to stand up to a tyrant. They would not dare raise their hands against a god.

To further ensure the loyalty of the peasantry, Elsa gives Anna free reign over the growing empire’s welfare programs. Anna institutes a series of sweeping reforms, offering increased support and education for the poor, orphans, and other disadvantaged members of the peasantry. Anna is no longer a naive little girl - she is becoming the silk to Elsa’s steel, and the combination is potent. Few have the courage to stand against the Snow Queen, and fewer still find a reason to after Anna’s changes are enacted.

After several years consolidating her power, Elsa begins to look elsewhere. She now rules almost an entire continent, but there are other continents to conquer, other kingdoms to overthrow. The only way her sister will ever be safe is if Elsa controls everything, rules everything.

By the time Elsa is thirty, she controls the largest empire the world has ever known - and she is far from finished.

The greatest sign of her power comes when she and Anna take a ship to visit one of the outlying island kingdoms that has only just come under her control. A massive storm rolls in and whips the sea into a frenzy. Anna clings to her sister, remembering how their parents died.

Elsa doesn’t even blink. She raises one hand to the heavens and lowers another one toward the sea. It’s so easy now for her to alter the temperature of the air and dispel the storm. It’s even easier to freeze the ocean solid until the storm has dispersed and it’s safe to let the waves move again. 

Even so, she doesn’t want to stay on the ship any longer, not when staying on it makes Anna so uncomfortable. She waves her hands and creates an ice dragon out of thin air. They fly the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own Frozen, nor am I making any money off of this.
> 
> This started off as a speculative post on my tumblr about what could have been. There’s nothing quite as cool as badass Elsa.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
